Jameson Locke
|-|Mjolnir Mark VI GEN2= |-|Unarmored= Summary Jameson Locke was the secondary Protagonist and a minor antagonist in Halo 5 Guardians. During the Human-Covenant War, Locke was a dedicated and efficient ONI Acquisitions Specialist. At one point, he was even seen fit to lead a programme meant to assassinate then Supreme Commander Thel 'Vadamee. After the end of the war, he underwent Spartan IV augmentation and became the commanding officer of Spartan Fireteam Osiris. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C physically, 9-C to 8-A with weapons, higher with damage Powerups and REQ variants. Name: Jameson Locke, Spartan Locke Origin: Halo Gender: Male Age: 29 Classification: Human, Super-Soldier, Hunter, SPARTAN-IV Programme Candidate Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Cybernetic physical and mental augmentations, Weapon Mastery (Military technology mastery with UNSC and Standard Covenant Weapons, High-Tech weapons mastery with Forerunner Technology and Heavy Covenant Weapons), Stealth Mastery, Martial Arts Expert, Pain Tolerance, Adaptability with MJOLNIR Spartan Armor, Enhanced Senses (Such as Enhanced Awareness, Hearing, Night and Telescopic vision with MJOLNIR Helmet, X-Ray/Thermographic Vision with Promethean Vision), Healing (With Spartan Shields, Biofoam, Regenerator and Regeneration Field), Forcefield Creation with Bubble Shield and Hardlight Shield, Invisibility with Cloaking (Invisibility) and Active Camouflage, Statistics Amplification with various Boosts and Equipment, Homing Attack with Hydra Launcher and other weapons, Plasma Projection and Energy Projection with various Covenant weapons, Limited Gravity Manipulation with Type-2 Gravity Hammer and Beam Rifle Delta (Gravity hammer pulls targets closer and Beam Rifle Delta creates small portals upon impact), Limited Illusion Creation with Hologram (Capable of creating a Hologram of himself, but it only walks forwards and cannot be controlled), Attack Reflection and Forcefield Creation with Hardlight Shield, limited Flight with Thruster Pack, Can see Invisible beings and X-Ray/Thermographic Vision with Promethean Vision, Resistance to Temperature and Radiation Attack Potency: Building level physically (Was capable of fighting Master Chief, but mostly only staggered him, and required great effort to just crack his visor. Nearly matched a serious and angered Chief, but was defeated rather handily.) Street level to Multi-City Block level with weapons (Can get access to Covenant, Promethean, and UNSC weapons of varying power; ranges from UNSC handguns to the Incineration Cannon), higher with damage powerups, and REQ variants (Damage boost multiplies damage by up to 2x, REQ variants are more powerful than their base counterparts) Speed: Superhuman travel speed with At least Supersonic combat speed/reactions (Matched Master Chief in terms of speed) Lifting Strength: At least Class 10 (Should be comparable to other Spartans) Striking Strength: Building Class (Cracked Master Chief's visor, albeit with great effort) Durability: Building level with physical armor (Wears the same armor as Master Chief), likely Building level+ with shields, (Can take up to two Splinter Grenade Sparks before getting ionized) Higher with power-ups, Multi-City Block level with Hardlight Shield (Can repel attacks from the Incineration cannon), Small City level with Bubble Shield Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee range, hundreds to thousands of meters with weapons Standard Equipment: |-|Armor= * MJOLNIR MK VII: Armor Spartans wear in the new Halo trilogy. Titanium plating offers great protection against gunfire. It also multiplies his strength, speed, and stamina a few times over. Furthermore, it is lighter and further enhances physical skills than the GEN 1 MJOLNIR armors that came before this one. |-|UNSC Weapons= * M6 Magnum: The UNSC's trademark pistol. Fires a 12.7x40mm M225 Semi-Armor-Piercing High-Explosive bullet at a muzzle velocity of 427 m/s. The kinetic energy of the 32-gram bullet would be 2917.3 joules. Street level Attack Potency and Supersonic Attack speed. * MA5 Assault Rifle: Rapid fires M118 7.62x51mm Full Metal Jacket Armor Piercing bullets at a muzzle velocity of 792 m/s. The kinetic energy of the 11-gram bullets would be 3450 joules. Street level AP and Supersonic AS. * M90 Shotgun: The UNSC's trademark Shotgun of the UNSC and the most recognized close up weapons used by humans. Fires a 3.5" soellkraft 8 Gauge Shell containing 15 9.5 mm diameter lead pellets at a muzzle velocity ranging from 300 to 400 m/s. Each of the pellets is 5.103 grams. Street level to Wall level AP and Subsonic+ to Supersonic AS. * SRS 99 Anti-Material: Sniper Rifle fires 14.5x114 mm Armor Piercing Fin Stabilized Discarding Sabot bullet at 1530 m/s. The kinetic energy of the 66.5-gram bullet would be 77834.925 joules. Wall level AP and Supersonic+ AS. * M41 SPNKr Rocket Launcher: The standard rocket launcher of the UNSC. It is designed to destroy Scorpion tanks, and KO multiple Spartans, and is the second strongest infantry weapon of the UNSC. Building level AP and Subsonic+ AS. * M6 Spartan Laser: Most powerful infantry weapons used by the UNSC and the strongest firearm Locke can carry; excluding Incineration Cannon. Can one shot KO multiple Spartans in a 2 meter blast radius. Building level+ AP and Speed of Light AS. |-|Shields= * Drop Shield: Weaker version of the Bubble Shield; it has triple protection against projectiles as MJOLNIR energy shields do, but no protection against melee attacks. * Deployable Cover: Protects from all solid projectiles up to Building level, but no protection against plasma and suffers from openings; allowing well placed small projectiles to go through. * Invincibility: Grants near invulnerability to various heavy weapons including Spartan lasers and Wraith Mortars. It also grants zero additional resistance against melee attacks or blunt force trauma. * Bubble Shield: Omni-directional field that shields off all projectiles and explosions, including multi-megaton bombs. Is passable by all infantry troops and vehicles and grants no protection against melee or vehicle impacts. * Hardlight Shield: A monodirectional shield that repels all infantry weapons, including the strongest Promethean weapons. Does not cover the back side or far well against melee attacks. Additional Equipment: |-|Covenant Weapons= * Type-25 Plasma Pistol: Trademark plasma pistol of the Unggoy, Kig-Yar, and Yanme'e. Fires a small plasma bolt at a muzzle velocity of 108 m/s with an electric discharge of 20-45 Kilowatts, 300 - 450 Kilowatts when charged. Wall level AP and Subsonic AS. * Type-25 Plasma Rifle: Trademark plasma rifle of the Sangheili and Jiralhanae. Fires a plasma bolt at a muzzle velocity of 126 m/s with an electric discharge of 200 to 450 Kilowatts. Wall level AP and Subsonic AS. * Type-50 Sniper Rifle System: Covenant Particle beam rifle often used by Kig-Yar, and some Jiralhanae and Sangheili; Muzzle velocity is 3657 m/s. Wall level AP and Hypersonic+ AS. * Type-51 Carbine: Infantry fire arm often used by Sangheili, Jiralhanae, and Kig-Yar. Rapid fires at a muzzle velocity of 700 m/s. Wall level AP and Supersonic AS. * Type-33 Needler: Anti-vehicle weapons of the Covenant. Launches a sharp crystal like a projectile at 54 m/s. Small Building level+ AP and Subsonic AS. * Fuel Rod Cannon: Trademark weapon of the Mgalekgolo; fires Incendiary gel at around 1 Gigajoule of energy at 72 m/s. It can kill Spartans in 2 hits, with the second one melting through Titanium and vaporizing their flesh and blood. Small Building level+ AP and Subsonic AS. * Type-1 Energy Sword: The signature weapon of the Sangheili, and the most iconic melee weapon in Halo. It's composed of two plasma blades of electrical energy that can KO Mark V and below Spartans in one hit and drain all of MJOLNIR VI and above shields instantly leaving them with just a bit of life left. Is one of the few weapons John has yet to master but is still quite skilled with one. AP may be dependant on the wielder, but at least Small Building level+ when used by Spartans and Elites. * Type-2 Gravity Hammer: Signature Two-Handed weapon of the Jiralhanae. This 85-pound club is capable of flattening Spartans and other comparable troops in a single slam. Is also equipped with a gravitational field that triggers when the head of the hammer hits the ground; this does bonus damage and pulls enemies closer to the hammer. Natural AP is dependant on the wielder, but likely Building level when used by a Spartan or Brute, Higher AP with gravitational field. |-|Forerunner Weapons= * Z-110 Boltshot: Traditional Handgun of the Forerunners, is typically carried by Crawlers and is used to disintegrate smaller enemies from close up. The muzzle velocity of the bolts is 73 m/s. Small Building level AP and Subsonic AS * Z-130 Suppressor: The Forerunners rapid fire gun. Although the attacks are weaker than most Promethean weapons, it makes up for it by firing 900 rounds per minute each having a muzzle velocity of 98 m/s. At least Street level AP and Subsonic AS. * Z-180 Scattershot: Forerunner variation of the shotgun; comparable if not superior to the Binary Rifle. Fires 6 to 8 beams that when fired up close, ionizes Spartans. Has a surprisingly low Muzzle velocity and poor accuracy when fired from a distance. At least Building level+ AP and likely Subsonic AS. * Z-250 LightRifle: A well-rounded weapons used by the Prometheans. It's in many ways comparable to the UNSC Marksman Rifle but is likely stronger in canon. Likely Wall level AP with likely Supersonic AS * Z-390 Incineration Cannon: Most damaging infantry weapons in the series thus far, even surpassing the M6 Spartan laser; but suffers from poorer accuracy and speed. Muzzle velocity ranges from 48.4 m/s to 68.9 m/s Can greatly fragmentize various vehicles, including Wraiths and Scorpions and disintegrates Mgalekgolo/Hunters. Was specifically created to kill Proto Gravemind Floods. Small Town level AP and Subsonic AS. * Z-750 Binary Rifle: Sniper Rifle of the Forerunner, disintegrates Spartans and other comparable troops on contact; even completely overpowering their shields. Muzzle Velocity might be comparable to the Type-50 Covenant Sniper Rifles. Building level+ AP and likely Hypersonic+ AS. |-|Power Ups= * Overshield: Doubles the strength of Locke's energy shields. * Active Camouflage: Grants Locke invisibility. * Speed Boost: Enhances the speed of movements, combats, and reactions for 45 seconds. * Damage Boost: Enhances the damage done with all weapons for 45 seconds. |-|Others= * Thruster Pack: Grants Lock limited flight by hovering him in the air. Also increases his mobility and can perform the Spartan Ground Pound while in midair. Intelligence: Gifted. Locke was a highly efficient agent during his time with ONI, the organization even holding his planning and combat skills in high enough regard to putting him in charge of a mission to assassinate then Supreme Commander Thel 'Vadamee, whom Locke himself assessed as the single most brilliant military leader in the Covenant Empire. After the end of the war, he was seen fit to undergo Spartan IV augmentation and lead an elite Fireteam hand-picked by ONI to hunt down Blue Team, which was comprised of the four greatest known Spartan II super-soldiers. Weaknesses: His shields are ineffective against melee strikes, and need to be out of combat for 5 seconds in order to recharge. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Halo Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Spies Category:Super Soldiers Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:UNSC Category:Gun Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Good Characters Category:Honorable Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Assassins Category:Video Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8